Firearm (e.g., guns, rifles, etc.) cases protect firearms from physical damage, moisture, and unauthorized users. A typical gun case is formed of a rigid exterior material and a padded interior section for protecting the gun. The gun case includes external clips or latches that must be unlatched to open the case and then latched to close upper and lower sections of the gun case. The external clips or latches may not be sufficiently strong to prevent an unauthorized user from opening the gun case and the clips or latches require additional time and effort in opening or closing the case.